


Letters

by CassiCat, KatiaSwift



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Declarations Of Love, Epistolary, F/M, Letters, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiCat/pseuds/CassiCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiaSwift/pseuds/KatiaSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown to their parents, Enabran sends his fiancé a letter and they both realize that if they must marry, they want to be friends. But as they correspond more and more, they develop something deeper; something that just might be... love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, we decided to write a series of letters between Mila Garak and Enabran Tain, set in a universe where they are forced into an arranged marriage by their parents and have to get to know each other beforehand in secret.
> 
> This story also kind of needs art, but neither of us can draw, so oh well!
> 
> Enjoy, and we'd love feedback!
> 
> -Katia and Cassi

For Miss Mila Garak,  
  


I am writing to you, in light of our arranged marriage, to introduce myself prior to our wedding day. My father and yours have arranged our union for the purpose of forging an alliance between our two families, and though I am unsure how such a union will work, I would rather introduce myself now, so that neither of us are surprised when our wedding day comes.  
  


If you wish to correspond with me, I would be quite open to getting to know you before our wedding.  
  


Sincerely,

Enabran Tain


	2. Chapter 2

To Mr. Enabran Tain,

 

This is my fourth time trying to write this letter.  I keep trying to come up with a witty opening line or at least something that doesn’t sound painfully awkward.  That’s hard when I’m torn between being polite and telling you to get away from me and go pick someone else; anyone else.  But from the short letter I received from you, I assume you are no more pleased about the situation than I am, nor any more in control of it.

 

So I’ll just come out and say it: I don’t want to marry you.

 

I hate the entire idea of being in an arranged marriage.  I have no desire to get married in the first place, let alone to a man I have never met.  The mere concept of arranged marriage frankly disgusts me.  I hate that the first time I will ever meet you, my future husband, is the day we will be bound to each other for the rest of our lives, like it or not.  Maybe it’s too “romantic” of me to not want the first time I hear the voice of the man I will spend the rest of my life with to be when he agrees, under orders, to marry me.  If so, I am far too romantic for my own good.

 

But rather than bemoaning our unfortunate situation further, I will assume you feel the same and hate this with as much burning passion as I do.  And so, I will return you the courtesy of introducing myself.  My name is Mila Garak, but then, you know that already.  I am seventeen.  My interests include dancing, painting, and literature, especially that last one.  Not very Cardassian, perhaps, but my interests have never revolved around bloodshed and cruelty.  Perhaps it is all just to annoy my traditionalist father.

 

Do you like dancing, I wonder?  What color are your eyes?  Is there any way you could send a picture?  I am writing in far too eager a tone, but it is late and I am tired.

 

Don’t mistake me, Enabran Tain.  I can and will defend myself against anyone I feel is a threat - that means you.  I hope I never have to.

 

Sincerely,

Mila Garak

 


End file.
